


The little Samurai

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, mental age regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: One day a young man is found and Rescued by the Power Rangers. the Rangers have no other choice but to bring him back to their base. How does there sensei know the boy? And can he help them in their fight against the evil space ninjas? First they will have to gain his Trust, and it seems harder then they thought.
Relationships: Cameron "Cam" Watanabe/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter it's basically nothing but sex, so you can skip this and wait for the next chapter which will actually introduced the storyline.

Cam's pov.

He woke up in darkness. that was, odd. the last thing that he recalled was going on a walk with his mother. but now, but now he was strapped to a soft surface. Cam tried to move his arm only to find that one, that he could feel the soft sheets on his bare skin, and two, that his arms we're restrained on either side of him. Cam being a smart boy took stock of the rest of his body.

A bit of quick squirming confirmed that he was restrained at the neck, wrists, ankles, and waist. He squirmed harder, but the soft, padded restraints held him fast.

“H-Hello?”

His voice shuck. Cam was never afraid of the dark but there was just something that made the young boy nervous. He closed his eyes.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to sob quietly, terrified of what would happen to him. as he cried he tried to think back on his father's teachings about calming the mind.

His head jerked up at the sound of a door slamming.

"Hello there, pet."

A voice came from Cam's right and he strained to try and see the speaker. A chuckle passed over Cam's census and he jerked as he felt a hand sliding up his thigh. He squirmed to get away from the touch.

" **Cameron Watanabe** , decease and desist this wretched squirming." the man, because cam was pretty sure that it was in fact a man ordered and then trailed their fingers up to cams little Willie and squeezed forcing him to take a shuddering breath and cry out.

Cam knew that he was stuck, he let out a shaky breath and stopped his attempts of getting out of the bonds and attempted to try and relax his body.  
  
  


oOo

unknown Pov

I moved my hand away from his little penis to cup his balls. I leaned in and kissed him. I could feel him keeping his lips tightly closed and holding his breath, I wasn't having any of that so I firmly squeeze his little balls and he opened his mouth in a gasp but I took great pleasure in sticking my tongue into his warm mouth and mapping the cavern with my tongue.

I pulled away and whispered into the little ear.

"I could make this so enjoyable for you Cameron or the most painful thing you have ever felt." I emphasized my point by once again squeezing at his little penis. I smiled as that made him whimper.

I pulled away from him and stood up. the room was dark but I could see due to the night infrared goggles I was wearing. and holy moly he was the cutest thing I had seen in a long time.  
  
I leaned in and kissed him again. His small mouth opened, good the boy was a fast learner, and I slid my tongue between his hot, wet lips.

Once I got done thoroughly kissing my new play thing I stood up and stepped back from the table walking over to a counter few feet away and grabbing a jar of lube from the shelf above. coming back over I could see through my night goggles that the boy was slightly shivering in his green eyes were tightly shut.

I lifted my left hand and started rubbing soothing circles across the stomach before lowering farther and for their gown until my hand reach what it had been aiming for.

I coded my right hand in the jar of lubricant before I ran it down between his thin legs, and to his tiny rose bud. He tried to squeeze his legs closed but I quickly use my left hand and pushed apart his knees and with the help of the chains around his ankles help to give me access I was looking for. once that was done I continued my progress to that tight little hole where I started rubbing it.

"Do you know what this is Cam?" I asked as I continue to prod at the puckered hole. he just shook his head no and whimpered.

"This." Very slowly the very tight and hot hole opened up, and I got a finger in. "Is your boy pussy."

I managed two fingers into the Titan form.

Cam let out a small scream, I just continue my ministrations getting some extra lube as I continue to talk over the screaming boy.

"And that's what you will prefer this to anytime I ask." I said as I jabbed wants more and this time finding the boys sweet spot, which made him whimper and his prepubescent coklut twitch.

I pulled my finger out of his ass and pushed it along with another into the Lube.

I returned to Cam's boy pussy. I decided, what the hell and placed both fingers against his hot little asshole and pushed gently but firmly. I could feel his body tense up. I took my other hand and wasn't currently occupied and started rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

I just continue to finger fuck several minutes until I thought my dick was going to fall off.

I spread my fingers and wind my throbbing dick with his boy pussy and I took a deep breath before shoving in to the hilt.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

I was pumping in and out, in and out, I thrust hard. my dick being squeezed by his little boy cunt.

oh! oh! so fucking tight.

I flooded the insides before collapsing on top of the boy.

I looked up oh wait to see cam at some point had passed out. I smiled.

we were going to have so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Hey guys, it looks like we have a ugly and creepy on the edge of the woods just outside of town." Dustin said before hopping up from the chair and getting ready to morph.

"Has anybody scene sensei?" Tori asked.

Dustin looked towards Shane and Hunter as he answered Tori's question. " Sensei has been in the meditation room since Shane and I got here, and we've been here for around an hour and a half."

Hunter chimed in wants Dustin was done speaking. "Blake and I got here around 9 this morning and we only saw Sensei wants before he went into the meditation room and he seemed..."

"Off?" Blake added when he saw that his brother couldn't find the right word to use.

"I wonder what's up?" Dustin said from where he was leaning against a bookshelf.

At that moment the monster alarm went off in the group of Rangers turn to look at the screen of the computer with Dustin quickly pushing off from the Shelf he was leaning on Annenberg currently knocking several books off the shelf as he went to go check the computer.

"Hey guys, it looks like we have a ugly and creepy on the edge of the woods just outside of town." Dustin said before hopping up from the chair and getting ready to morph.


End file.
